1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate and a display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a color filter array on pixel array substrate, and a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Since a liquid crystal display (LCD) has advantages of high display quality, small size, light weight, low driving voltage, low power consumption and wide application range, etc, it has replaced a cathode ray tube (CRT) and become a main stream in the display market. A conventional LCD panel is composed of a color filter substrate, a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the above two substrates. However, such LCD panel may have a misalignment problem when the color filter substrate and the TFT array substrate are assembled.
To mitigate the above problem, the conventional technique provides a LCD panel composed of a color filter on array (COA) substrate, an opposite substrate, a plurality of spacers and a liquid crystal layer. The spacers and the liquid crystal layer are disposed between the COA substrate and the opposite substrate, and the spacers are used for maintaining a space between the COA substrate and the opposite substrate. In the LCD panel, since the color filter layer is directly formed on the TFT array substrate, the misalignment problem occurred during the assembling can be avoided.
It should be noticed that during a fabrication process of the LCD panel, considering an alignment accuracy, a black matrix material layer with a slight light transmittance is used, so that before the black matrix material layer is patterned, an alignment mark on a bottom film layer thereof can still be captured by a fabrication machine through the black matrix material layer with the slight light transmittance, so as to ensure the alignment accuracy of different film layers. However, when the black matrix material layer with a slight light transmittance is used for the above benefit, after the black matrix is patterned, it probably cannot achieve a total light-shielding effect, which may lead to a decrease of a contrast of the LCD panel, and a display quality thereof is influenced.